


На стороне побежденных

by Lisenik, spinnd



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not A Fix-It, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnd/pseuds/spinnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я не Гарри, — говорит Артур, когда берется за пуговицы его сильно поношенной рубашки» — «Я знаю, — отвечает он, и ловко развязывает галстук»</p>
            </blockquote>





	На стороне побежденных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Scamander Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092073) by [spinnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnd/pseuds/spinnd). 



> Автор сознательно не называет Мерлина в тексте по имени, использует только местоимения

«Мы потеряли сигнал, — звучит часто повторяющийся рефрен. — Мы не знаем, где он».

Он вываливается из лазарета — недавняя утрата Бедивера еще свежа в памяти — прямо к новой потере: Галахад считается без вести пропавшим в Кандагаре, его сопровождение не выходит на связь, и, возможно, — возможно, вероятно, скорее, блядь, всего — он погиб.

Мордред кидает на него единственный взгляд и отсылает из координаторской.

— Может, мы его еще найдем, — говорит ему Мордред, координатор Гарри и один из тех двоих, кто знает про них, и получает лишь тупой кивок в ответ. За прошедшую неделю это же повторяет и Артур, второй, кто знает.

Артур сжимает его плечо каждый раз, когда они встречаются в коридоре — прикосновение тянется долго, и разрывается словно нехотя. В отличие от него Мордред выдерживает сочувственную дистанцию, с головой уйдя в сканирование следящих сигналов и видео-каналов в поисках признаков жизни, несомненно, как способ справиться с трудностями. Артур всегда любил прикосновения, но в последнее время они стали почти ласковыми.

— Не теряй надежды, — говорит он при этом каждый раз.

Рука была бы похожа на руку Гарри, если бы ладонь была теплее, а пальцы легче. Но он кивает каждому поглаживанию, и Артур улыбается в сиянии бра.  
Он даже не пытается понять, какой невероятный логический выверт привел его, после череды бессонных ночей, к порогу спальни Артура. В голове крутится короткий алгоритм кодирования — его простота успокаивает настолько, что он делает шаг внутрь.

По кивку Артура, появившегося из ванной, он делает еще один шаг вперед, а потом предоставляет тому сократить расстояние.

— Я не Гарри, — говорит Артур, когда берется за пуговицы его сильно поношенной рубашки.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он, и ловко развязывает галстук. Они плавно кружат по комнате, обувь мягко чиркает по гладкой древесине пола. Их место назначения — роскошная кровать под балдахином, массивное темное дерево и дорогой красный шелк.

— Это не вернет его, — снова говорит Честер Кинг, кладя свои крупные ладони ему на бедра и зацепляя большими пальцами шлевки пояса.

— Я знаю, — повторяет он, вытягивая ремень из петель, которые теперь топорщатся пустыми.

— Хочу, чтобы все было ясно, — уточняет Артур, наклоняясь вперед и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Чтобы ты помнил.

Склонив голову, чтобы поймать незнакомые губы своими:

— Я не хочу помнить, — бормочет он в этот теплый рот, отшатываясь, колени подгибаются, столкнувшись с краем кровати, и он оказывается распластанным на покрывалах. Руки, которые столкнули его, теперь за плечи удерживают на кровати, и он автоматически раздвигает ноги, чтобы освободить место для того, кто устроился на одном колене между ними.

— Позволь мне, — говорит Артур, раздевая его окончательно, и улыбается. — Подними ноги.

Гарри нежнее — был нежнее. Честер Кинг не таков, но это было ожидаемо, не то чтобы он был к этому готов, не совсем.

— Артур, — стонет он. Даже несмотря на смазку, пальцы, впивающиеся в него, чувствительно провозят по его внутренним стенкам, отчего он сильно сжимается и начинает извиваться. Вторая рука на его бедрах стискивает до синяков, и крепко удерживает. — Артур, ст... ах!

Пальцы двигаются неустанно, то раздвигаясь, то проникая глубже.

— Что?

Он сглатывает и стискивает зубы, чтобы удержаться от дальнейшего протеста. Закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть своего короля у себя между ног, но все же не может избавиться от белых и огненных искр, что вспыхивают при каждом прикосновении к простате. Один жесткий толчок — и липкая струйка протягивается поперек его живота, он выгибается всем телом, сотрясаясь в судороге.

Пальцы исчезают, и это ощущается сразу как потеря и милосердие. Он жадно глотает воздух; слышит треск фольги, который лишь чуть-чуть громче рокота в ушах. Артур устраивается на нем, и грубые касания свежей хлопковой рубашки и шерстяных брюк по внутренней стороне бедер неприятно покалывают.

— Подними ноги, — напоминает Артур, скользя членом вдоль щели и толкаясь в его вход, и он подчиняется.

\------------------

Двадцать четыре часа спустя Гарри Харт уже на медицинском транспорте «Гольфстрим» и следует домой, а всю следующую неделю проводит в Бартсе, где приходит в себя в тихой уединенной палате. Он проводит эти семь вечеров на жестком пластиковом стуле рядом с ним.

\------------------

— Это была... — он не договаривает «ошибка». Не из страха, хотя о характере Артура ходят легенды. Слова исходят оттуда, где хранятся чувства, приведшие его в первый раз в комнату Артура, необъяснимые и туманные; невесомые, неуловимые, они скользят и преломляются в его душе.

Легенды или нет, при этих словах он не замечает ни вспышки гнева, ни холодного разочарования в цепких серых глазах.

— Была ли? — Артур делает паузу и садится, наблюдая, как он проклинает себя за любой возможный ответ.

— Сэр, — выдает он в конце концов, и сухо кланяется, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

— Мерлин, — слышит он, и дверь захлопывается за ним, не давая услышать больше.

\------------------

Так и продолжается — каждый раз. Всякий раз. Сколько почти-потерь может пережить один человек, размышляет он, обрывая себя. Лучше не думать о таких вещах, когда под тобой мягкие простыни, а сверху — и внутри — тяжесть чужого тела.

Все началось с Афганистана. Потом был Танжер, и Басра, и Сараево; он в постели короля каждый раз, когда Гарри может не вернуться из своего смертельно опасного путешествия, и каждый раз он думает: «Это последний».

Гарри ни о чем не знает, пока вдруг не догадывается.

Не было никакого драматического откровения; просто медленное пробуждение от наркоза, и перед туманящимся взглядом Гарри возникли король и его волшебник, стоящие бок о бок у борта его кровати.

Он вздрагивает, встречаясь взглядом с Гарри, и только он сам виноват в том, что выдал себя. Тогда бойкие объяснения, отрепетированные перед зеркалом до убедительности, скисают у него на языке.

— Он знает, что ты используешь его как ебаря-утешителя? — спрашивает Гарри. Не проходит и пяти минут, как Артур покидает их.

— Почему ты думаешь, что не он меня? — острие рапиры ищет крови, потому что иногда лучшая защита это нападение, а он устал стоять на месте и принимать удары. Он усаживается в кресло рядом с кроватью — спина прямая, подбородок смотрит вверх.

Гарри не пытается встать — сломанная голень в гипсе и зафиксирована, левый бок, где застрял осколок шрапнели и весь месяц в сербском плену не заживала гноящаяся рана, туго забинтован.

— Кандагар? — спрашивает Гарри наугад, и попадает. — Я должен был что-то заподозрить, глядя на то, как Оливер смотрел на нас после этого.

Для далеко не новичка в шпионском деле Мордред паршиво умеет скрывать эмоции.

— Я не буду... — он запинается, но все же выдавливает, — я не буду настаивать, если ты захочешь уйти.

Гарри переплетает с ним пальцы. Ощущение почти обжигающее, но ни один из них не забирает руку.

— Как оптимистично, — говорит Гарри.

\------------------

Наступает 1997 год, где Ливан, и Джеймс, и Ли.

Поправка. Был Ли.

Он ждет у входной двери, когда автомобиль Гарри останавливается у дома на Станхоуп Мьюс. Его рыцарь отпирает замок и усталым взмахом руки приглашает внутрь.

Лицо Гарри вытянутое, измученное, в точности как на видеозаписи Ланселота в ту ночь, когда их старый товарищ получил пулю в лоб, а Гарри был бессилен сделать что-нибудь, он мог только смотреть и молиться.

Гарри вторгается в его личное пространство, почти касаясь, но только почти.

— Ты разве не к Артуру должен бежать при серьезных личных проблемах?

У него нет ни сил, ни злости, чтобы ответить Гарри; сегодня плохо им обоим. Он просто прижимается губами к знакомым губам, вдыхая знакомый запах, погружаясь в знакомое тепло.

— Артуру я этого не позволяю, — говорит он Гарри. Его агент — его любовник, его рыцарь — мычит утвердительно где-то у него за ухом.

— Если бы ты еще не позволял всего остального, — безрадостно смеется Гарри, а потом мягко разворачивает его, стаскивая штаны с обоих, и жестко трахает прямо у стены.

\------------------

При появлении молодого Анвина Гарри начинает чувствовать себя живым, как никогда раньше. Он наблюдает почти ревниво, но если между его рыцарем и его новым протеже и есть что-нибудь, Гарри ухитряется скрывать это гораздо лучше него. Можно утешаться тем, что парень, кажется, привязался к ним обоим — но Гарри был для него первым, и будет всегда.

Они находят профессора Арнольда, чья голова раскалывается в прямом эфире, и взрыв гранаты оборачивается для Гарри контузией головного мозга и комой. Это все сильно ошеломляет Эггзи, он жалеет молодого человека и отправляет его на тренировочный марш-бросок на два дня раньше, подальше от поместья, от назревающего хаоса, и от Гарри.

— Он беспокоится о тебе, — говорит он Гарри, неподвижно лежащему в больничной кровати.

— Ты тоже беспокоишься о нем, — замечает голос из-за плеча. Он позволяет Артуру встать рядом с ним, и накрыть его руку, лежащую на бортике кровати, своей, переплетая пальцы.

— Так же как и вы, я уверен, — отвечает он и с запозданием добавляет, — сэр.

— Я смотрю, ты все еще зовешь меня Артуром, только когда мы вместе в постели.

— Профессиональные стандарты и кодекс джентльмена, — произносит он с улыбкой, и Артур посмеивается. Когда ладонь начинает двигаться вверх по его руке, он заставляет себя не вздрагивать, и от этого усилия судорога пробегает вдоль позвоночника.

— Мерлин...

Он качает головой:

— Мне очень жаль, сэр.

На какой-то краткий, ужасающий миг весь мир искривляется вокруг него, словно от звука этих слов из его собственных уст, но когда он моргает, все стоит на своих местах, и ладонь на его плече ощущается нежной.

— Он очнется, — говорит Артур. Рука исчезает с плеча, и Артур остается рядом до исхода часа.

Гарри спит еще два месяца, а он только один раз за это время останавливается в коридоре возле комнаты с кроватью под балдахином.

\------------------

— А Эггзи... — начинает он, но Гарри прерывает его, подняв руку с резким высоким звуком.

— Я разберусь, когда вернусь, — говорит его друг. — Я обещал ему как минимум это.

Парень хорош, хочет он сказать, и просто отпустить его было бы тратой хороших кадров. Кингсмен мог бы пойти на уступки и нанять его на какую-нибудь другую должность.

Ему достаточно одного взгляда на Гарри, бродящего по оружейной с холодной решимостью, чтобы понять, что «какая-нибудь другая должность» не удовлетворит ни Эггзи, ни Гарри.

— Самолет вылетает через час, — он вручает коричневый конверт. Гарри берет его, стараясь не дать их пальцам соприкоснуться. — Будь осторожен. Мы не знаем, что Валентайн может планировать.

— Я всегда осторожен.

Гарри обнажает зубы в улыбке. Он запрещает себе коснуться Гарри, когда тот проходит мимо.

— Я знаю, — говорит он пустой комнате вокруг него.

\------------------

— Галахад, ты меня слышишь?

— Гарри... что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Гарри?

Сейчас существует только голубое небо с мазками облаков, и горечь на языке. Он отворачивается, когда вид становится черным, и снимает очки, только ощутив горячее покалывание под веками; пытается вспомнить, как дышать — это требует больше времени, чем должно бы.

Эта тяжесть в груди ему очень хорошо знакома — тупая боль, как от старой раны, но не менее болезненная. Начиная с Кандагара, они жили взаймы, вяло размышляет он. В любом случае, он должен быть благодарен.

Он меняет очки, и проводит языком по пересохшим губам.

— Артур? Вы здесь?

Он слышит едва заметный выдох и ответ:

— Здесь.

И разве бывало иначе?

\------------------

Он дает себе полчаса, этого хватает, чтобы дозвониться до их американских друзей и попросить об одолжении — найти Гарри в обмен на ненужные разведданные и почти-обещание обмена опытом. Затем он выключает компьютер, гасит свет в кабинете, и отправляется в спальню.

Артур ждет его там.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, — торопливо говорит он, принуждая себя ответить на этот прохладный взгляд серых глаз.

— Артур, — поправляет Артур, словно забавляясь. — Здесь ты называешь меня «Артур».

Он направляется к кровати, избавляясь от свитера и галстука, под взглядом Артура, возлежащего на подушках.

— Мы должны сделать что-нибудь, — говорит он, сражаясь с рубашкой. — С Валентайном и теми сим-картами.

Тогда Артур, поднявшись, обходит кровать, и стаскивает его рубашку, разрывая ткань там, где он еще не успел расстегнуть пуговицы.

— Мы сделаем, — заверяет Артур, толкая его лицом в постель. — Валентайн в ответе за это и получит по справедливости.

Холодный воздух на спине и заднице сменяется еще более холодной смазкой, и его крепко скручивает от горя и усталости. Чтобы расслабиться, ему понадобится больше, чем Артур готов дать, и хотя начало вторжения больше похоже на принуждение, Артур кажется равнодушным к звукам, которые оно вырывает из его горла. Подготовка, как всегда, клинически тщательная, и его отверстие уже влажное и расслабленное, несмотря на то, что нутро словно медленно сжимают в тисках.

Он стискивает зубы на собственном предплечье, и другая боль возвращает его в эту кровать — к Артуру и этим четырем стенам.

— Ты не хотел помнить, — Артур передразнивает его, когда заканчивает подготовку, вытаскивая из него влажные пальцы и вытирая их об его дрожащее бедро. — Помнишь?

Он помнит, кивает и раздвигает ноги, утверждая их на полу. Рука удерживает его, и в него быстро и жестко толкается член, отчего прерывается дыхание и мгновенно исчезает судорога в животе. Бедра сталкиваются, красные простыни плывут перед глазами, он раскрыт и распластан под тяжелыми быстрыми толчками.

— Я не Гарри, — Артур прижимается лицом за его ухом, проводя губами вниз по правой стороне шеи, и кончает, разбрызгивая в нем горячие липкие струйки.  
Он знает. Когда Артур отодвигается, он понимает, что у него даже не встало в этот раз.

— Гарри мертв, — он ощущает эти слова у себя в голове и на языке. Когда закрывает глаза, все, что он видит — это голубое небо.

\------------------

— Все в порядке, Ланселот, — убеждает он, читая сообщение, которое вручает им Эггзи. Только ничего не в порядке, если быть полностью откровенным. Ни хуя не в порядке вообще.

— Нам придется разбираться с этим самим, — он выключает телефон и поворачивается к своим бывшим курсантам. — Следуйте за мной.

Позже, когда Эггзи вручает ему имплантант, он чувствует лишь тупое оцепенение, беря его в руки.

— Артур?

— Ага, — Эггзи поедает его глазами, но только из детского любопытства. — То есть он был в курсе все это время, так?

Он уставился на три одновременно работающих экрана.

— Кто знает, Эггзи. Но это уже не наша забота. Мы должны шевелиться. Давайте воспользуемся этим приглашением, чтобы внедрить тебя туда.

— Что, прямо так? — Эггзи указывает на свой прикид, неуверенно ухмыляясь. Но лицо парнишки при виде костюма, который заказал для него Гарри, не менее забавно. Он чувствует прилив нежности, отсылая Эггзи в примерочную.

— Одевайся.

\------------------

— Гарри мог бы гордиться тобой.

Действительно мог бы, размышляет он, закрываясь экраном от Эггзи и его королевского приключения, и завершает передачу сигнала, чтобы наконец подобрать Рокси.

— Видел бы ты его, Гарри, — говорит он. — Он точь-в-точь ты, честное слово.

Слова будто снимают что-то с него, и на душе становится удивительно легко. Он разглядывает гладкую деревянную облицовку перед собой, переводит взгляд на стеклянный стол, где находится имплантант, связанный с подставкой пучком проводов, и почти без колебаний вынимает его и выбрасывает в мусоропровод.

Из шкафа он достает виски и два стакана. Наливает янтарную жидкость, и оставляет их стоять нетронутыми, а сам откидывается на спинку мягкого кресла, проводя рукой по нежной коже за ухом.

Он не закрывает глаза.


End file.
